


Possessive

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Demonic Possession, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi and Hiro Hamada move into a new house with their baby boy. The small family is excited to move into their new home, but the house, as big as it may seem, has an even bigger secret...</p>
<p>BASED ON PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, everybody, it's Tadashi Hamada, and I'm here with Hiro, my handsome little brother, and our son." Tadashi panned the camera over to Hiro in the front seat, looking tired and holding onto their tiny newborn son. "Say 'hi', babe."

Hiro waved in the camera, smiling and tired.

"Hi," he said softly, before turning back to his baby. He ran his fingers through the baby's fuzzy head.

"We just packed and are about to see our new house for the first time." Tadashi stated, facing the camera towards the big two-story house. Hiro got out with the baby and walked in, Tadashi following closely behind with the camera.

"Very spacious.. and big," Hiro said nonchalantly, shifting their newborn to his other arm.

Suddenly, the baby boy started crying. Hiro, in an attempt to calm his baby, started shushing him and kissing his forehead.

"Oh, my little Takeshi, what's wrong? Papa's right here." He coddled his baby. "Ssh, ssh. There there."

Little Takeshi soon stopped crying, Hiro rocking him from side to side and speaking softly to him. Meanwhile, Tadashi was giving a little tour of the house.

"Here's our kitchen. Looks kinda old and dusty. Hopefully we can still get working electricity in it." Tadashi stated. He shifted the camera to the refrigerator, opened to find nothing and closed it.

The camera shook slightly, as Tadashi did a little chuckle. "Haha, don't know why I did that. Silly me."

He walked back to the place where Hiro and Takeshi were, and saw that Takeshi was soundly sleeping. He did a gentle smile and kissed Hiro on his head. "Let's go to our bedroom. You must be tired, sweetie."

"Kay..." Hiro mumbled sleepily, looking up and giving a tired smile. He carefully and slowly lifted little Takeshi up and cautiously walked up the stairs.

The stairs creaked beneath them, and Hiro clutched his baby even tighter.

"C'mon, my knucklehead. Just a little longer, and you can sleep in the bed." Tadashi zoomed the camera to his face. "Our Takeshi has been such a fuss for a while, and Hiro's been tending to his every need. My poor husband."

"Tadashi, watch out or you'll fall."

"Alright, I'll try to be-" And Tadashi missed a step and stumbled a bit.

"Told you, babe. You alright?" Hiro asked, the camera only catching one foot stepping down a stair.

"Yep, I'm alright. Are you okay? You look as if you'd faint." He stroked Hiro's hair, and gently took the baby from him.

Hiro let his body lean on Tadashi's, and relaxed a little.

"Come on, we're almost there. Can you walk a little more? Or am I going to have to carry two babies here?" He chuckled a little bit.

Hiro looked up and smiled softly. "Yeah, I think I can manage. These are some long stairs, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah, they're pretty long.." Tadashi agreed, going up a couple more steps before leading Hiro and Takeshi to their bedroom.

The camera panned to opening the door before a large, plush looking bed came into view.

Suddenly, a puff was heard, as Hiro jumped right into the bed and curled up. Tadashi set Takeshi down right next to Hiro, and kissed both of them.

"I'll be downstairs and outside checking out the area. If you need me, holler."

Then he looked at Takeshi. "Maybe not, our little boy will alert me, haha."

"Alright. Have fun, and be careful on those stairs." Hiro sleepily demanded before falling right to sleep. Tadashi laughed and walked quietly out the bedroom door. 

\---

The outside field was amazingly beautiful. The large tree in the back was old.

Tadashi felt the wind blow on him, how it felt so nice. He soaked in the feeling until... a dead bird fell near his feet.

"What the...? Do you see this?" He shifted the camera to the bird corpse. "That was so weird.."

He looked back to the house before rushing back inside with the camera. He then found Hiro in the kitchen, sitting at the dining table.

"Hiro? Honey, what are you doing here? I thought you were tired? Where's Takeshi?" Tadashi asked in a frenzy.

"He's still upstairs.. and I couldn't sleep. Hey, did you hear something in the backyard?"

"Uhh, it was a bird.. it died... somehow. How come you couldn't sleep? Was it too cold in there?"

Hiro looked up to the camera with bags under his eyes.

"Mn fine... maybe.." Hiro didn't finish as he instantly went out cold and fell right asleep.

"Uhh.. okay.." Tadashi drawled out before heading back upstairs, thankfully not tripping this time. He pushed open the door to the bedroom and found Takeshi still asleep. Looking down at his baby, the 18-year-old felt a smile form on his lips, but as he turned to walk out, Takeshi suddenly started whining.

"Aww, what's wrong, my baby? Did you go in your diaper?" He cooed a little. But to no avail, Takeshi kept crying.

"Ssh, ssh. Papa is downstairs. Let's go to Papa, okay?"

But as soon as he turned to go downstairs, Hiro, who was downstairs only a minute or two earlier, was already upstairs.

"H-Hiro? Jeez, don't startle me like that. I thought you were sleeping downstairs?" Tadashi questioned before feeling a strange, cold shiver run up his spine. What the heck?

"I heard him crying. Hand him over, please."

And Tadashi did just that, wondering how in the world Hiro had heard Takeshi's crying if he was dead asleep. Parental instinct, maybe?

"Come, Hiro. Go sleep on the bed, and don't leave Takeshi alone."

Tadashi paused for a second. "I'll bring up a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie that Aunt Cass made. Stay here, alright?"

Hiro only nodded and bounced little Keshi gently, speaking softly to the newborn. Tadashi went downstairs and the camera focused in on the kitchen.

"Hmm, I know it's somewhere here." The camera was shifting towards bags until Tadashi pulled out a container.

"Ah! The pie!" He removed a slice from the pie before setting it on a plate. As the camera shook, Tadashi went upstairs to give it to Hiro. Hiro loves his sweets, especially his pie.

"Here, babe. Your favorite pie." He set the pie on the bed. Hiro, who was sitting slouched on the bed, took the plate from Tadashi.

"Thanks Tadashi."

\---

"Alright, guys, I believe that we are going to settle in for the night, so I'm gonna place the camera in the bedroom and keep it running in case any suspicious activity goes on." Tadashi said as he placed the camera on the bedroom nightstand facing the door and the entire bedroom.

\---

All was a bit quiet throughout the night, the camera capturing only the slight movements of Hiro and Tadashi shifting in their sleep and Takeshi's occasional sleepy whimpers. Suddenly, the camera captured a white shape that moved across its view, from the closet over to the side of the bed where Hiro was. The white shape immersed itself within Hiro.

Hiro grumbled before rolling over and grabbing Tadashi, cuddling him closer. Tadashi in return, gripped onto Hiro tighter.

Suddenly, the door swung wide open, making a loud noise as its knob connected sharply with the wall.

Takeshi instantly woke up and started wailing, waking his parents up in the process.

"Takeshi!? What's wrong, baby?" Hiro instantly went into Parental drive and suddenly was wide awake, having his baby in his arms in a heartbeat. He started to kiss his baby's cheeks and rub small circles on Takeshi's back.

"Hnngh? What is it Hiro, Takeshi?" Tadashi woke up groggily. He curled in his blanket a little more.

It was really cold in the room... wait, the room's AC was broken.

"Uhh... Tadashi, did you open the door a bit too quickly?" Hiro questioned, placing Takeshi over his shoulder.

"Hnng... no? Hiro, I've been sleeping just like you... why would I open a door?" Tadashi gave a little yawn.

Hiro shrugged. "Maybe you sleep-walked?" He suggested.

Tadashi did a small laugh. "Come on, Hiro, you've known me your whole life. Have I ever sleep walked?"

Hiro thought about that. "No, I guess not.."

Once Takeshi had stopped wailing, he stayed awake for a couple of minutes.

"Hmm? Takeshi? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Hiro bounced his child. "It's time to sleep."

Takeshi stayed awake for a bit longer, then promptly fell asleep. Hiro stayed at the crib stroking Takeshi's cheek for most of the night.

At 3 AM, Tadashi woke up to use the restroom, only then noticing Hiro still awake and staring into the crib at their son.

"Hmm? Hiro? What's wrong? Is Takeshi okay?"

Hiro turned around, only to stare at Tadashi eerily.

"Shut up."

Tadashi was surprised, to say the least.

"Hiro, babe, are you alright?" He asked, making his way over to Hiro.

Hiro simply stared at Tadashi with distrust. "Don't go near Takeshi. Don't even look at him." He threatened.

"Hiro.." Tadashi tried reaching for him.

"I SAID GET AWAY!!" Hiro roared, looking ready to slam Tadashi against the wall.

Tadashi looked hurt. "Babe, please, are you okay? I don't like it when you're in pain."

Hiro stared at him evilly for a few more minutes before seeming to snap out of a trance and holding his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Wh... What?" He asked in confusion.

"Hiro!" Tadashi grabbed Hiro by his shoulders and drew him close to his chest. "Are you alright? Please tell me."

Just then, Takeshi started to wail loudly again.

"Darling, let me take him for the night, okay? Get some sleep." Tadashi reached his arms out for the baby.

Hiro looked heavily troubled but obliged. He gave Tadashi the baby.

Tadashi calmed Takeshi down and, within a few minutes, the baby fell asleep again. Hiro watched with a sort of jealousy in his eyes before plopping back onto the bed and curling up tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiro! Come check this out!"

Hiro hurried over to Tadashi, who was sitting at the computer with last night's footage popped up on screen.

"What is it?"

"Do you see something strange here? Look!" Tadashi rewound the footage, and switched between frames.

"Look at the white wisp! It looks real strange here."

Hiro watched with a quirked brow as the wisp floated over to his side of the bed.

"What.. What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, but watch further."

They both watched as the wisp immersed itself into Hiro.

"What in the world is that? Did it just..?" Tadashi wondered.

Hiro shook his head. "Ssh, don't say that. You'll make Takeshi scared."

"Come on, Hiro, he's 2 days old."

"Still."

Tadashi rolled his eyes and played the video further. He got to the point in the video where the door swung open by itself.

"W-What the hell!?" Tadashi exclaimed.

Hiro huffed. "Tadashi! Language!"

"Seriously? You just watched the door swing open all by itself--NO ONE NEAR IT--and you're worried about my language?!"

"Maybe it was a strong draft. Come on, Tadashi, you're a genius. And I really don't want Takeshi to grow up with bad language."

"A strong draft?! Hiro, the windows were closed the last time I remembered!"

"Tadashi, this house was used before us. There can be holes anywhere."

"But not holes that create that strong of a draft, though."

"It was windy last night! Doesn't your video have sound when the tree was hitting the window?"

"I don't know, but all the windows were closed."

Hiro pouted. "Fine, don't believe me!"

Tadashi sighed. "Babe, you're the one who's not believing me. Listen, I know that there's... something going on here, and I don't think whoever's--or whatever's--doing this is here anymore."

"Well good then. I hate pranksters. Not with my baby." Hiro sighed. "Let's go Takeshi. I need to feed you."

Tadashi paused the footage and ran after Hiro. "That's not what I meant."

Hiro turned around and glared over the camera at Tadashi. "Then what did you mean? I don't have time for games or jokes."

"Well...maybe it's not human?" Tadashi suggested.

Hiro stared at his lover in disbelief. "Not human?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"What do you mean, though?"

"Like...a ghost? Maybe."

Hiro stared at Tadashi a while longer before bursting out into laughter.

"W-What's so funny?"

"You.. You actually... believe in that ghost stuff?!" Hiro splurged out through peals of gut-bursting laughter.

Tadashi felt rather embarrassed now. Yeah, how foolish.

"N-No.. I guess not."

"Good, because if this house were haunted, we would move out ASAP." Hiro carried Takeshi off to the kitchen.

"Maybe it is.." Tadashi mumbled under his breath once Hiro was out of the room.

 

 


End file.
